imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Universe Vol 1 9
He manages to catch him by breaking through his cell as he falls from opening the window. He asks for help in getting out. Meanwhile, Claire Voyant is possessed by the extradimensional alien. A possessed Claire speaks from the alien and reveals that it found a way of traveling between dimensions, but his people feared him and thus sabotaged the machine he built. He would be phased into the rock of the Earth. He would be trapped there for centuries until Red Eye working as a construction worker dig him an open hole, also revealing part of Red Eye’s origin. He would become Red Eye’s source of power and his vessel of wrath. As Red Eye rose to have his own cartel and be a member of The Order, he would kill many people, replenishing the alien with enough energy to be closer to being free from its confinement. Slaying Mantis attempts to shake the monster’s influence off of her, but Best Tiger does so with a simple slap. Claire recommends they do something about Red Eye’s source of power. Best Tiger says that they should kill it and gets C4 made by Rudolph Conners to do so. He plans to place the C4 on the beams of the prison, reburying the monster again. He asks for 21 minutes to evacuate the prisoners and rescue Wolf-Man. Back in Rio de Janeiro, the people are rioting as the governor has come there. She notices that they don’t riot at Red Eye’s prison and her assistant says it’s because they live in fear. Red Eye zaps the car open, believing that the governor had betrayed him. He pulls her out of the car and says “let the people decide” her fate. In the prison, Best Tiger manages to take out the guards and free the prisoners in a record time approximately 18 minutes. Warden Alvarez finds him and says that he’s out of bullets. Best Tiger rebuffs, stating that he has a nightstick, revolver, and pistol. Alvarez laughs, stating that it’s his weapon. Best Tiger smirks and says “for now.” In the city, Red Eye drags the governor out and she says that the people want them both dead, but fear Red Eye. Red Eye remarks that he is rich in fear and that fear is the only currency there. Gary reveals himself to Red Eye despite Davi’s attempts to stop him. He is unable to save the governor as he incinerate her. 21 minutes pass by and Slaying Mantis detonates the C4. Best Tiger manages to escape while Alvarez is crushed by debris. Red Eye prepares another beam, but loses his power after the monster is buried. Gary holds him up and attempts to take him into custody. However, the people trample him and cart Red Eye over, shouting “Death to Redeye” in Portuguese. He is soon taken back by Best Tiger to the Guardians of the Globe jet. Donald Ferguson remarks that though things didn’t go their way, the mission was a success. Down below, the police attempt to contain the riots. Davi is seen hiding behind a dumpster. His eyes glow red, symbolizing that he is now the alien’s new vessel. In Komodo Island, Indonesia, The Lizard League lead by King Lizard sees the work of a Dr. Booth killing the poachers killing the Komodo Dragons. Believing that they were heroes coming to arrest him, he surrenders. King Lizard rebuffs, saying that they are there to recruit him, not arrest him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** Villains: *Extradimensional alien * * ** ** ** Other Characters * *Governor of Rio De Janeiro *Alvarez Locations * ** *** **** ** *** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References